For the Love of Cats
by The H-Experiment
Summary: A collection of Kuroo Tetsurou/Kagome Higurashi oneshots. Chapter 4: "For Kuroo, it wasn't just two months of cute, happy dating. It was also two months of hell."
1. Cuddle

_Dude I dont know...I just really like sports anime I guess..._

* * *

Kagome was awoken late that night by a hand softly shaking her shoulder.

"Mmm?" she grumbled quietly, cracking open her eyes to blink blearily at the dark figure crouched beside her. She froze up for a second in surprise but relaxed upon seeing the mussed hair of the silhouette. "Kuroo-kun? What are you doing here?" she whispered, careful to not wake up the other occupants of the room.

He let out a soft chuckle, "What I can't visit my girlfriend?" He lifted the blanket and nudged her to scoot over so he could slide in.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kagome hissed, batting his arm in alarm. "This is the girl's room! You shouldn't even be in here!"

"Well I won't get in trouble if I don't get caught right?" He easily ignored her attempts to keep him away and made himself comfortable beside her on the futon, slinging an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "So shhhhh Kagome-chan or else you'll wake the others."

"Kuro- mmph!" He quickly smothered her whisper by pressing his lips against her soft ones. She stiffened in surprise but soon enough, she relaxed against his kiss with a soft sigh. Kuroo wove his hand through her thick tresses and gave her bottom lip a lazy nibble before pulling away. "Didn't I just say to be quiet?" he murmured, eyes hazy with pleasure.

Kagome huffed in exasperation but snuggled into his arms, enjoying the feeling of warmth and safety that being in his arms gave. "But really though, what are you doing here?" she mumbled into his shirt.

Kuroo lightly tugged on the hair that was wrapped around his fingers. "Whaat you don't want me here? I'm hurt Kagome-chan, here I thought you liked being around me."

She rolled her eyes, "Baka you know what I mean."

He chuckled and Kagome closed her eyes in bliss as the warm sound washed over her. Something about his laugh just made her melt. He quieted and she could feel the hand that was entangled in her hair begin to trace her spine. "Well, for one, I've barely seen you all day. Well I have but I haven't really been able to talk to you much."

Kagome hummed, "That's not my fault you know." She poked his chest, "All of you guys have been practicing so hard I'm surprised you guys remember to eat."

"Ah.." His hands stilled and Kagome had to strain her neck to look at his face. He had an uncomfortable regretful look on his face. "Ano…I'm sorry, you must be bored out of your mind here at training camp."

"Eh?" Her eyes widened, "No no! I'm fine Kuroo-kun! I wouldn't be a great manager now would I if I couldn't even support my boys when they want to practice. And besides I've had time to talk to the other managers and get close to them!"

She could feel him relax underneath her hands and before she knew it, he was back to running his fingers up and down her spine, sending shivers throughout her body. He dipped his head so that they were face to face and she watched as a lazy smirk made its place on his handsome face. "Your boys eh?"

Her face turned red and she spluttered, "Well, erm, yeah! I'm your manager and you're..uh, you're the team! I, you know, manage you guys…so I guess you could say you all are…my..boys…" she trailed off awkwardly. Thankfully he just chuckled and pulled her closer, molding the fronts of their bodies together.

Kuroo nuzzled her nose with his affectionately, "You're so kawaii Kagome-chan~"

She grumbled and wriggled in his grasp, causing a groan to slip from his mouth. "Ano, Kagome-chan, please don't do that, you're causing problems. Well…just one problem."

Kagome froze with a squeak. "Ah! Sorry!" she said, flushing furiously.

"Although….if that's what you wanted all along then please …" Kuroo purred, hands slowly slipping down until they reached her bottom, giving her firm behind a light pat, "..continue."

"Kuroo!" Kagome hissed, smacking him on the chest. "You mean what _you_ wanted all along right? You're the one who came into my bed!"

"Mmmm indeed," he hummed happily before capturing her lips with his, effectively silencing any protests she had prepared. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and a soft whimper escaped from her as he easily parted her lips and dove inside. Hands that had only been placed on her bottom now began kneading earnestly, pressing her against him so that she could feel a hardness on her hip.

Lost in a haze of wet lips and wandering hands, Kagome must've let out a moan that was a tad too loud because the noise of rustling blankets was heard and both she and Kuroo froze in their embrace. Big blue eyes met dark ones as they both held their breaths, waiting to hear the sound of someone stirring. Instead, they heard a soft snore.

Letting out a breath of relief, Kuroo looked down at the blushing girl in his arms. "Ah…I guess now isn't the best time for that"

Kagome scoffed, "I'd say." God it would've been so embarrassing if someone had woken up and seen the two cuddled up together. Imagine what scandalous things everyone would've been saying the next day! Bokuto would never let her live it down.

"So….raincheck?" Kagome glanced up at the team captain's face to see a suggestive grin on his face. She blushed heavier and shoved half-heartedly at his shoulder.

"S-shut up," she muttered, burying her head in his chest again.

Large hands smoothed themselves down her back as Kuroo rested his head atop hers. "Goodnight Kagome-chan."

"Hmph, you better leave before the other girls wake up."

"Hai hai~"

* * *

 _Okay so it SAYS it's a collection but to be honest, who knows. I write on a whim nowadays, often to avoid studying but yeah, I love you Kuroo Tetsurou. And I will always love pairing Kagome with hot guys so...now we have this...whatever this is. But like this chapter, they probably won't make much sense, there won't be much plot, it'll just be about Kuroo/Kagome. Yaay~_


	2. Sex God

"Did you know that apparently people think you're a sex god?"

"Ah?" Kuroo turned to look at the petite girl next to him with a bewildered expression. It was lunch break and per usual, both were seated in their respective seats besides each other, eating their bento.

She didn't look up at him but nodded, "Yeah, I walked past a group of girls talking in the hallway. At first, they caught my attention because I heard the word 'volleyball' but turns out, they were just talking about who was the hottest." She turned and pointed at him with a pencil. "Apparently you're the hottest one, or in their words, a sex god."

"Aahh~ Kagome-chan, are you jealous?" He purred, leaning towards her with a mischievous look on his face.

"No."

Kuroo's face fell. _'Well she was always this blunt.'_

"That's not it though," Kagome continued, "Guys are saying this too."

"Eh?" Kuroo perked up, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah I know," she said, tapping the pencil lightly on her lips, "These guys were talking about sex and one of them was like 'Oh we should totally ask Kuroo-san, I bet he's like a sex god who'd know a bunch of stuff."

Kuroo struggled not to follow the movements of the pencil tapping on her pink, luscious mouth and instead chuckled, "Ah well I'm not surprised they say that, I am quite popular you know." He looked at his girlfriend and waggled his eyebrows.

Kagome ignored his actions and merely hummed to herself.

Kuroo paused and shot her a look, "What…do you not agree?"

"Ahh…" She shrugged, "I mean, I guess you're okay."

Kuroo stared at his girlfriend in shock.

"What?!" He nearly upturned his desk in his haste to stand and pointed at the wide-eyed manager with a shaking finger. "Wh-what do you mean I'm just okay?!"

"Kuroo-kun!" She hissed, frantically flapping her hand to make calm down, "Sit down you're drawing attention!" Indeed, several of their classmates were looking at them curiously. Some of them were even inching closer and closer, probably hoping to hear the latest gossip.

He dropped into his seat with a huff, crossing his arms, and he leveled his girlfriend with a glare. "I can't believe you just said I was okay."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm just kidding Kuroo-kun. You know, for such a provocation expert, you don't handle teasing very well now do you?" She grinned cheekily.

Kuroo's glare got even darker. "You don't tease a man about these things alright, these things are a matter of pride."

"Alright, whatever you say~" Kagome said, flapping her hand casually, turning her attention back to her lunch. She picked out a piece of rolled egg and put it in her mouth, chewing a bit before humming in pleasure.

Kuroo carefully watched her as she grabbed another piece of food with her chopsticks. Her pink tongue darted out of her cute mouth to swipe against her lower lip, wetting it in anticipation for the incoming piece of karaage. With her mouth opening, she popped the piece into her mouth and closed her eyes, letting out a moan of happiness. When she opened her eyes, they were bright and her cheeks were slightly flushed, kinda reminding him of how she looked like…after they…

Kuroo's hand twitched.

"Kagome-chan," Kagome paused in her eating and glanced over at the volleyball captain.

"Hmm?"

Kuroo scooted his chair closer to hers. "Say…since you were kidding about earlier…does that mean you actually think I'm one?" He reached out with his hand and tilted her head to face him. "A… _sex god?_ "

Her face immediately turned bright red and she scoffed, desperate to save face and not look so flustered. "I-I..I mean…I guess.." She tugged her face out of his grasp and averted her eyes in embarrassment, missing how his face split into a devious grin.

"You…guess?" Kuroo leaned down towards the petite girl and purred into her ear, "If you're not sure then maybe we should have a demonstration…right… _now._ "

"Ehh?!" Kagome whipped her head to stare at the smug middle blocker, nearly hitting him with her hair.

"I was thinking maybe the supplies closet? Or maybe the roof? It is some nice weather we're having~," he rubbed his chin in thought, trying desperately to suppress the giggle that wanted to come out. He finally burst out in laughter when she threw her pencil at him, scowling.

"Hmph," she grabbed her chopsticks again and shoved another piece of egg in her mouth, mumbling with her mouth full, "I hate you."

"Awwh don't pout Kagome-chan, I was just teasing." He reached out and lightly tugged on a puffed out cheek , "You're so cute when you eat."

She swallowed her food and wholeheartedly ignored him, cheeks still slightly pink. Kuroo chuckled and leaned back into his seat, turning to his food that he had ignored this whole time. Kagome watched him out the corner of her eye and scowled even more at his smug expression.

Kuroo decided to pick at his food, sifting through the pieces of food until he found a good looking octopus sausage. He munched happily on his bento, thoughts straying towards volleyball and practice later that day. With luck, he could even get Kagome to come watch or at the very least, wait for him to finish practice to she could walk home with him and Kenma.

"Ne, Kuroo-kun?"

"Ah?" He turned to look at girl next to him with his mouth full, eyebrow raised.

"You know…I guess you could be a sex god and all but…." She trailed off, casting a thoughtful glance upward.

Kuroo leaned in closer.

She smirked at him, "But you'll never be as good as Oikawa-san."

"AAHHH?!"

* * *

 _And then in the next chapter, Kuroo solidifies his status as a sex god by actually showing her. Jk. Maybe._

 _And just to be clear, she's never had a thing with Oikawa but he's a flirt and that may or may not send Kuroo into a frenzy._

 _Poor Kuroo._


	3. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

_So this is how they started going out and there's gonna be a lot of awkwardness and blushing and yeah._

 _But whoo long chapter!_

* * *

"Alright team, let's end it for today and clean up!"

"Osu!"

Nekoma's volleyball teamed bowed to their coach and set off to clean up the gym. Some grabbed the poles holding the net upright while others took to folding the net. Kenma looked down as a ball rolled up to his feet, bumping against his foot. He reached down to grab it and walked up to the pretty manager, currently gathering the other balls strewn around the gym.

"Ano, Kagome-san, here's a ball."

The third year manager looked up upon hearing the quiet voice and brightened, "Oh! Kenma-kun! You can just toss it in here," she said, gesturing towards the cart of volleyballs she was wheeling around.

Kenma tossed it in without another word and was about to leave until a large hand clapped him on the shoulder.

"Aah Kagome-chan, will you be walking home with us like always?" Kenma looked up to his right and saw his childhood friend leaning on him, grinning at the petite girl.

"Hai! It's kinda late and the idea of walking home alone isn't too appealing," she scratched her cheek cutely and Kenma could see Kuroo inwardly swoon.

Kenma glanced at the clock up on the gym wall. "It is pretty late, we'd be getting home just in time for dinner."

"Dinner…?" Kagome froze, as if suddenly realizing something, before sagging in exasperation. "Mou, I totally forgot!"

"Hah?" Kuroo took his hand off Kenma and approached the blue eye beauty.

Kagome huffed blowing her bangs away from her face. "I forgot that today my mom is going on a date with someone she met at work so she can't make dinner and I also forgot that Souta was staying over at a friend's place." She crossed her arms and look off to the side, "I guess I'll take care of dinner for myself."

Kuroo thought for a second before snapping his fingers. "Kagome-chan, if you want, you're always welcome to come over to my place for dinner."

"Eh? N-No I couldn't possibly! I don't want to be a hassle," Kagome waved her hands frantically.

"It's no hassle," Kuroo smiled kindly at the manager, "Kenma comes over all the time, my mom wouldn't mind another mouth to feed."

' _She'd probably be ecstatic that I'm bringing home a girl actually,"_ he mentally noted.

Kenma nodded, "Kuroo's mother makes excellent food," he added.

Kagome's cheeks turned a faint pink and to his embarrassment, Kuroo's heart fluttered in his chest. "Ano…thank you.."

Kuroo grinned and slung a heavy arm over both Kenma and Kagome, much to their protest. "Alright! It's set! Dinner at my place!"

"Kuroo….I never said I was coming."

"Oh shush Kenma."

* * *

It was no secret that Nekoma's scheming captain had a crush on their pretty manager. Everyone knew. Well, everyone except the pretty manager herself. He had had a crush on the volleyball manager ever since she had showed up one day during practice to apply for the position. Granted he managed to piss her off but still, she was cute and he was smitten.

Eventually she grew to tolerate him though, perhaps even like him, and so a friendship was born. It also helped that she lived on the way to where Kuroo and Kenma lived, so it wasn't unlikely to find the trio walking home sometimes once practice ended.

His crush on their manager was a source of much teasing, mostly by Lev who now was hit by Kuroo probably as much as he was by Yaku, and so, he wasn't exactly sure if Kenma actually had to go home because he just remembered his game was arriving today, or left on purpose. Either way, Kuroo and Kagome were now left alone standing on the sidewalk, watching Kenma meander off, head stuck in a game.

' _Damn, I never thought I'd end up with her alone…'_ Kuroo slumped and hesitantly looked over at Kagome, taking note of the lines of her profile as she watched Kenma's back from afar with a mild expression. ' _Ah…she really is cute..'_

It was quite a surpris to everyone that Kuroo had a crush on someone. It was assumed that either A) he was too devoted to volleyball to even notice girls or B) he was secretly in love with Kenma.

Many had their votes on the latter.

But the day that she came by the gym, after she had talked to their coach and left, Kenma turned to look at Kuroo and said five words that blew the minds of the whole entire team.

"You like her, don't you?"

While Kuroo spluttered and tried to defend himself, Kenma looked smug for once, Yamamoto had sprinted off in tears, and Yaku was trying to prevent Lev from saying something stupid.

The damage was done though. From that day on, Kuroo would find himself on the receiving end of sly looks and suggestive grins whenever the manager was around and if she ever need help with anything, whether it be putting away balls or cleaning up, Kuroo would somehow be pushed into volunteering.

While all of his teammates' efforts allowed him to spend more time with her and eventually be in her good graces, one problem remained.

For all his infamy as the scheming captain, the number provocation expert, the tall and handsome third year captain of the volleyball team, he was terribly awkward around girls that he liked. You could put him on the court facing the top five aces in Japan and he still wouldn't be as nervous as he was around the petite, barely reaching his shoulder, Kagome Higurashi. Sure he could act like he normally did around her, cool, confident, almost always a tad smug because it came easy to him, when it came to actually letting her know about his feelings, he was a mess.

It was terrible.

And so, after months of pining for his team manager, she still had no idea that he had the biggest crush on her.

Kagome turned to look at him all of a sudden and Kuroo straightened, "So I guess it's just the two of us then?" He watched her eyebrows furrow and her expression turn hesitant, "Ano…unless it's weird with just us two? I know your family must be used to Kenma and but there's me…"

Kuroo laughed lightly and waved her worries away, "Don't worry about it, they like meeting my friends. Besides we wouldn't want you to starve right?" he teased.

Kagome crossed her arms and shot him an annoyed glare. "Hey I can cook! I'm just…tired..and lazy," she muttered.

"Like I said, don't worry Kagome-chan, my parents will love to meet you," he said with a smile.

Kagome's cheeks turned red, ' _Jeez why does it sound like I'm his girlfriend or something….'_ Kagome quickly shook her head to clear her head of her thoughts, much to Kuroo's bewildered amusement, and quickened her footsteps.

Although it was true that the first time she ever talked to him, he managed to piss her off, it wasn't hard for her to slowly grow to like him as a person. She saw how he played in games and admired his ability to lead his team as the captain as well as inspire them. She also saw how he treated Kenma as his best friend although others saw him as a target to be picked on and teased. From seeing how he acted during practice to having herself suddenly saddled with walking companions, it wasn't hard at all for her to eventually see how Kuroo acted around the people he cared about and therefore, find herself with a tiny crush on the volleyball captain.

It didn't hurt that he was tall, cute, and had a smirk that sent fire rushing through her body either.

Kagome felt her cheeks get even hotter as she pushed forward, refusing to make eye contact with Kuroo.

"Ano…Kagome-chan…do you know where you're going?"

"Sh-shut up!"

* * *

"Thank you so much for the dinner Kuroo-san!"

"Oh it's no problem Kagome-chan!" A tall, middle-aged lady with long black hair tied elegantly into a bun smiled at the high schooler bowing to show her gratitude. "You're always welcome to come over for dinner. We love meeting our little Tetsurou's friends!"

Kuroo inwardly groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'm not very little you know," he muttered while his mother ignored him and his dad chuckled.

"You're definitely not little, that's true," his dad grinned, "He's got my height after all!"

Kagome took in his father's appearance with his hair sticking up wildly and couldn't help but giggle. _'Seems like that's not all he takes after!'_

Kuroo leaned over to where Kagome was sitting and caught her attention. "Are you done with those?" He asked, gesturing towards her plates.

"Oh! Hai!" She nodded. She didn't expect for him to grab her plates along with his though and so she protested as he began to stand. "Oh no you don't have to Kuroo-kun! I'm the guest I should do the dishes."

Kuroo merely shrugged, "It's no problem. Besides, I always do the dishes."

Kagome shook her head, "I'll help you then! It's the least I can do." She got up and followed him into the kitchen, trailing his steps like a cute little puppy.

Kuroo's mother and father cocked their heads watching the pair head towards the kitchen.

"Ne, anata, aren't they so cute?" Kuroo's mother cooed, looking over at her husband with bright eyes. "Kagome-chan is such a sweet girl and our son's so smitten with her he hardly knows what to do with himself most of the time she's around. Did you see him at dinner? He could barely take his eyes off of her let alone eat!"

"Hai hai," his dad leaned back in his chair, "She seems like a very good match for him. She's cute too."

"Isn't she?" His mother gushed, clasping her hands together, "She has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen and she barely comes up to his shoulder when they stand together oh my goodness it's so adorable!"

His dad chuckled lightly, "Alright alright, calm down there or else the children will hear."

His mother sighed happily, "To think our little Tetsurou would ever be interested in anything but volleyball." She wiped a tear away, "And to bring her home! I'm just so happy!"

She reached out to cuddle her husband into her bosom, tears streaming down her lovely face. "She's so cute honey! I ship it! I do! I ship it!"

Kagome glanced up from the dishes she was doing and looked over the counter at Kuroo's parents. "Ano…..what are they doing?"

"Just don't look at them," Kuroo deadpanned, scrubbing at the dishes in his hand. "My mom's always like this."

"Now now Tetsurou, that's no way to talk about your mother!" Kuroo looked to his left to see that his mother had magically appeared in the kitchen. "Kagome-chan, are you guys done with the dishes?"

Kagome placed one last dish on the drying rack and nodded, "Now we are!"

"Ah lovely~" Kuroo's mother clasped her hands together and smiled beautifully at the younger girl. The girl blushed slightly at the adoring gaze that she was receiving while Kuroo stared suspiciously at his mother. There was a scheming gleam in her eyes that he did not like at all.

"Thank you again for dinner Kuroo-san. That grilled salted mackerel pike was wonderful!" Kagome bowed slightly and Kuroo's mother fanned herself.

"Oh my! Look at how polite you are!" She turned to address her son, "Ne, Tetsurou, who knew you'd have such a sweet girlfriend!"

Both teenagers froze, faces slowly turning red.

"N-no that's not, I mean, I-I'm not…!"

"Kaa-san!"

"Ahh?" Kuroo's mom placed a hand on her chin, "Was I wrong? Is she not your girlfriend Tetsurou?"

"Okaa-san, I said she was my friend remember?" Kuroo shot his mother a warning look.

She merely waved it off, "Ah well, I guess that was my mistake." She turned to the still blushing girl. "Kagome-chan, are you staying for some dessert?"

"O-oh dessert?" She looked up at the older woman, having finally recovered from her momentary shock of being mistaken as Kuroo's girlfriend. "Um..I don't know, I hadn't thought about it I guess…"

"Oh nonsense!" She herded the two teens out of the kitchen, shooing them away. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll have dessert ready. Tetsurou, why don't you take her to your room while you two wait?" she asked with a smile.

Kuroo and Kagome stiffened in shock with a single thought running through their mind.

' _She wants us to be in my/his bedroom alone?'_

With one last shove, the Kuroo matriarch shoved the two into the dining room where his father still sat. "Have fun you two!"

Kuroo's father looked up from his newspaper that he was reading "Whatever you do…"

The teens looked over at him.

"Don't be too loud," he said, mouth splitting into a smirk that eerily resembled Kuroo's own grin.

Kagome and Kuroo both promptly turned red.

* * *

If someone had told him, two months ago, that one day Kagome Higurashi would be sitting in his bedroom with him and no one else with an adorably curious look on her face, Kuroo probably would've called them stupid and thrown a volleyball at them.

But here she was in his room.

Sitting next to him on his bed.

Looking…all cute and stuff.

Kuroo sighed. "Er, sorry about my parents, I guess they got a little excited I brought a girl home even though I already said you were a friend."

The girl next to him straightened before reaching a finger up to lightly scratch her cheek, "Oh, it's okay I thought your parents were cute."

Kuroo brought a hand up to muss his hair, "Ah yeah, I guess, I can't believe she thought you were my girlfriend though even after I had introduced you." He crossed his arms, face darkening, "Troublesome woman."

Kagome giggled lightly, watching Kuroo's actions. "It's fine. I actually….ah," she carefully looked away, face turning pink, "I actually didn't mind."

Kuroo's eyes widened. ' _What did she just say?'_

"Ano….c-can you repeat that?"

Kagome made a small noise of consternation and hesitantly cleared her throat. "Um..I said I didn't mind…her calling me your girlfriend that is."

Kuroo stared at her as if he had suddenly come to a groundbreaking revelation, which wasn't to say that he hadn't.

"Kagome-chan….do you…like me?"

The girl in question cheeks turned even darker as she bowed her head, refusing to look him in the eyes. "….h-hai.." she mumbled.

"Then Kagome-chan..."She looked up at him through her bangs as he leaned in closer til his face was a breath's away from hers. "Does that mean I can kiss you?"

Her eyes widened, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Kuroo took a breath a steeled himself for what he was about to say. "I like you." He inched forward and watched as her eyelashes lowered. "Can I kiss you?"

He had barely even registered her nod before he leaned into press his lips to hers, eye sliding closed.

The kiss was everything he had fantasized about for the past few months. Her lips were soft, she was fragrant, and when she sighed against his lips, he nearly melted. Placing a large hand on the back of her head, he kept her lips sealed against his, unwilling to let the connection end.

It was a while until he finally pulled away and when he did, both teens were flushed and breathing slightly heavier than they were before. He hand slid from the back of her head to brush against her flushed cheek. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kagome's eyes hooded as she leaned into whisper, "Hai…"

Kuroo pressed their lips together again, this time, his tongue swiping slowly against her bottom lip before he gathered it in between his lips and sucking softly. She moaned softly for his ministrations and emboldened, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, coaxing hers play with his. She jumped a bit at his tenacity and he slipped his hand back into her hair, weaving it through her long silky locks. His other hand pressed against her lower back, urging her closer to him.

When her body relaxed against his, Kuroo could feel himself begin to unravel. Her mouth, no longer timid, moved beautifully against his and a warmth spread through his entire body, eventually pooling in his abdomen. He nipped lightly at her lower lip and she let out a mewl that had him gripping onto the back of her shirt. He swiftly grabbed her thigh and used his strength to pull her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. Staring at him wide eyed, Kagome could only blink in surprise at how fast her position had changed.

Kuroo gave her a smug grin before pulling her head down again. The two teens eagerly tasted each other and it wasn't long until teeth were brought into play. Kuroo's hand slowly slid from its place on her back, lower and lower…and lower…..until he finally reached her pert bott-

"Kagome-chan! Tetsurou!"

The two teens jumped apart from each other and their heads whipped towards the closed door.

"Kagome-chan! Tetsurou! Dessert is ready!~~" Kuroo's mother called out from the kitchen. "Don't make me come up there!"

Kuroo groaned, rubbing a hand down his face before yelling down to his mom, "We'll be right there!" Sighing, he leaned back on his hands.

The girl in his lap coughed lightly, "Erm, we should go down huh?" She was avoiding his eyes and it honestly felt like she was perpetual shade of red today.

"Yeah, we should," he muttered, "Knowing that woman, she'll actually come up."

Kagome giggled. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Sorry I should get..off of you," she mumbled awkwardly.

"Wait," he stopped her with one hand on her thigh before tugging her head down again. "Sorry," he muttered against her lips, "One more time."

She smiled into his kiss before completely surrendering, hands reaching up to cradle both sides of his face.

"KAGOME-CHAAANNN! TETSUROUUU!"

The volleyball captain and manager pulled apart and looked at each other sheepishly.

"So I guess we'll continue this another time…. _girlfriend?_ " Kuroo smirked at the girl on his lap.

Kagome mock glared at him. "Oh shush."

"HERE I COME BABIEES!"

"We're coming jeez!"

* * *

 _It was so hard coming up with personalities for Kuroo's parents especially when we haven't even met them in the manga yet. Or even know they exist. Actually, it was hard trying to write Kuroo's personality too considering that the manga only gives you volleyball related interactions u_u_

 _Ugh, writing is just hard._


	4. Some Time Alone Pt 1

_Rated M for language and suggestive content._

* * *

They had been dating for two months now and Kuroo could gladly say that he was happy and content. They ate lunch together, they walked home together, they went on dates, etc. etc. She was cute and sweet and always gave him the best parts of her bento and you could ask anyone who knew Kuroo personally, it was clear that he was head over heels for the petite raven haired girl. They had been dating for two months and they were going strong.

One problem.

Two months honestly wasn't that long of a time. He had known couples who had been going out since middle school and compared to that, two months really wasn't that long at all. But for Kuroo, it wasn't just two months of cute, happy dating.

No it was something much, much worse.

It was two months of hot, wet kisses under the school stairwell, two months of eager hands stroking, grabbing, _squeezing_ , and two months of pent up frustration and no release.

It was two months of hell.

Although Kuroo was strong, he was still a hot-blooded young teenage male and there was only so much that he could take and frankly, two months of _almosts_ had driven him slightly crazy. His girlfriend was attractive, with cute, pouting lips and supple curves that smoothed underneath his hands and _god_ , just thinking about how good she looked after they kissed, with her cheeks flushed and lips wet and red, made his fingers twitch.

And his cock.

At this point, Kuroo needed her. He needed her more than anything he had ever thought he needed before. He needed to feel her skin against his, her hot, heavy breaths against his neck. He needed to envelope himself in her arms, sink into her warmth, give himself some sort of release _soon_ or else he was pretty sure he was gonna snap.

And it wasn't like she was willing, oh no, she definitely was. They had talked about it and both teens had admitted that they were each other's first real relationship and if they were to go through with it, it would be their first time. Just hearing her say that she wanted him to be her first had made Kuroo want to drop everything and take her then but they were eating lunch out on a bench by the school and he was pretty sure that wasn't exactly proper. The only thing stopping them now was the fact that they never really had a chance to go through with it.

It never seemed like they were home alone. For Kagome, who lived on a shrine, someone had to be home during the day to tend to the place and by the time the shrine closed to visitors, Souta would already be home from practice as well as her mom who would be preparing dinner. And don't forget her grandfather who probably didn't ever leave the house.

Although he had already met her family and they loved him (he hoped), he didn't think that they'd appreciate him ravishing their daughter in their home while they were there, separated only by a few feet of space and a door.

As for his parents, it didn't seem like they ever went anywhere. _Ever._ Jesus Christ didn't they have a life? They should go out and have fun and do…whatever other middle aged parents did. Which probably involved going out and giving their teenage son some time alone at home.

Probably.

Kuroo groaned to himself and irritably blew his fringe out of his face.

Kagome looked over at him curiously. "Are you okay?" They were walking home like they usually did except Kenma wasn't with them, something about stopping by the video game store to sell his old games. The two teenagers walked along the street, Kuroo with his hands stuffed in his pockets and Kagome trotting along beside him, exerting little effort to keep up with his long legs.

Kuroo sighed heavily, "Yeah it's nothing, just thinking about….stuff.."

She hummed and cast her gaze ahead of her, a comfortable silence falling between them. As they walked, Kuroo looked at the girl beside him and took in her petite trim figure, the school uniform hugging what he knew to be full womanly curves. Her long black hair fell to her waist in waves and he knew from personal experience that if he were to bury his nose in her hair, he'd smell strawberries.

God he was so attracted to her.

Alright, despite everything he had said, it wasn't _really_ that bad.

Yeah sure, he was extremely horny and extremely frustrated but he was a teenage boy and these things were inevitable. What mattered was that he had this amazing girlfriend and that he was _happy_. He had never been this comfortable around another person before and to know that she was his and he was hers brought a certain joy to his day to day life. Now, in addition to volleyball, he had something to look forward to every day.

And so, it really wasn't that bad.

Really.

It was gonna happen sooner or later, Kuroo just had to be patient. When the time was right, they would have the opportunity and when they did, it would be amazing. He just had to wait.

It was gonna happen.

"It is," Kuroo muttered to himself.

"Hm?" Kagome looked up at the tall volleyball captain next to her, "Did you say something Kuroo-kun?"

"A-ah, no I didn't."

* * *

For two months, it never seemed like there was ever a chance for Kuroo and Kagome to have that time they needed to themselves so it was a little odd that they suddenly had that chance now.

"Uhh…." Kuroo stared down at the note in his hand with a look of disbelief.

 _Hi son!_

 _Your father and I decided to visit your Aunt Kyoko tonight and we totally forgot to tell you! We were supposed to tell you this morning but you had already left for school! :( Anywho, I left money for you to order food so you won't have to starve. We'll be back tomorrow morning so be good!_

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

 _P.S. Don't do anything bad to Kagome-chan! :3_

Kuroo glared at the last line.

"Kuroo-kun, what did the note say?" Kagome asked, coming up behind his shoulder. He quickly crumpled up the note and tossed it into the trash, unwilling to let her read his mother's inappropriate suggestions.

"They're out of town for tonight visiting my aunt and they won't be back til tomorrow morning." His eyes scanned the counter for- ah there it was. "They even left us some money to order food since my mom won't be here to make dinner," Kuroo said, holding up a few bills.

Kagome perked up, "Ah, great! It's nice to eat out once in a while. Do you wanna get delivery or go out?"

Kuroo hummed in thought, "Let's get delivery, it'll be nice to just relax at home with just the two of us." He folded the yen that his mom gave him and stuffed it into his back pocket. "Besides, we just got home and I don't wanna go out again, you know?" He shuffled around but at the lack of response, he looked up and saw Kagome staring off into the distance.

"Er, Kagome-chan?" He prodded the girl who was lost in her thoughts.

"Eh?" Kagome snapped back into focus and blushed, "Ah sorry! I was just…well it just sorta occurred to me that…well...we're in your house and your parents aren't here…"

Kuroo blinked.

"W-we're all alone."

Finally, the gravity of the situation hit the two teens and they stood there by the kitchen staring at each other, both with identical tints of red on their cheeks.

* * *

 _Annnd that is Part 1! Part 2 will be coming up soon and it'll be...limey._


End file.
